


Riverdale Reader Inserts: Archie

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: Riverdale requests; Pairing: Archie Andrews/Reader, requests open, please submit requests through my tumblr here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Composer Notes

You’re too wrapped up in the song you’re writing to pay attention to everyone coming and going from the gym. You’ve tucked yourself in a corner and are content to write despite the music and thumping of not only cheer practice but half the football team doing weights. You spare a glance and what is possibly the worst or best time, you’re still debating as you watch Archie Andrews stretching after his last round of weights. He dramatically flops himself to the ground groaning as he rolls over pushing himself up on his arms and stretching more as he now sits on the gym floor. You return yourself to your writing scribbling notes to yourself in your own margin frown at the half lyrics you’ve managed to finish. You hesitate waiting till most of the team is distracted to shove the pages of mistakes into the trash can, you scowl as you walk out, looping back around nervously checking for your phone.

“Hey Y/N what’re you looking for?” You jump at Archie’s voice.  
“Huh, oh just my phone..” You glance at the trashcan you’ve just stuffed the papers into the trash before he nods and laughs.  
“It’s in your hand.” You laugh nervously.  
“Yeah just found it by the trash, must’ve dropped it when I got up.” You shrug eyeing the door before Archie turns as Reggie calls his name.

Archie’s sitting, lounging outside strumming his guitar; you’re not surprised, hoping to find a spot close enough to listen without it being obvious. Jughead and Betty are stretched out next to him. You can’t tell what he’s playing, its not a song you recognize, but you like the melody and how soft it sounds. You pull out your history book, settling to the side of their group, working on the essay you have due soon.  
“Y/N need any help?” You turn as Archie catches you as the bell rings.  
“What do you get out of it?” You laugh, challenging him. He responds by blinding you with a smile.  
“I need help with some writing, I know you’re good at that kind of stuff. We could go to Pop’s? Jughead and Betty can join up with us, so it won’t be weird.” He nods enthusiastically and you smile back.  
“Sounds great!” You try not to make it to obvious you’re blushing as he grips your hand, swinging his guitar over his shoulder.

You’re sitting next to him at Pop’s he has a set of lyrics, you can’t see written out on a few pieces of paper that are scattered around him.  
“I didn’t know you wrote your own songs, like wrote out the lyrics. I always thought they just appeared full formed.” You pull one sheet over and his hand brushes yours pulling the paper back, face pinking slightly. You tilt your head.  
“Archie, don’t be embarrassed. I’m sure it’s great.” You smile; trying to convey you won’t judge him.  
“I need to read it to be able to help you anyways.” You watch as he nervously pushes the paper back over to you.  
“Baby I don’t mind spending half my life, waiting for the chance to make you happy, If I-“  
“I’m pretty much stuck after that.” He pulls the paper back, shoving towards his bag. You furrow your eyebrows at him.  
“What’s wrong?” You decide to play dumb, to pretend this isn’t a copy of what you’d been writing in the gym.  
“Nothing I just-“ He starts, interrupted as Jughead and Betty slide into the other side of the booth shakes appear as they do.

“What’s Y/N helping you with; the song?” Jughead nods over his shake. You resolve to confront him once Jughead and Betty leave.  
“Yeah she was gong to help me figure out a few of the lyrics, they just don’t sounds right” He smiles at you and you nod, melting only slightly in your resolve. Any resolve you had wiped out as you process what Betty is saying.  
“I think it’s sweet she’s helping you write a love song for that girl you’re been crushing on for what, an entire year now?” She teases and you swallow trying your best not to show how upset you are.  
“Betty shut it.” She rolls her eyes at Archie’s half threat.  
“Not like she’s here anyways.” She laughs and Archie frowns, standing up.  
“Come on Y/N, we can work on this at my place where its quieter.” You shoot an apologetic glance at Betty and Jughead as you follow Archie, watching as the pink on his face and neck fades as you walk farther from Pop’s.

“Sorry.” He states walking up the path of his house, he nods at the door and you step through with him.  
“Don’t be, maybe play me what you have so far? To see how it sounds.” He shakes his head keeping his eyes down.  
“Oh you want to properly play it for the girl right? Veronica yeah? I didn’t know she liked music that much, or is it more the fact it’s a gift from you?” Archie shrugs, before frowning and looking up at you.  
“It’s not Ronnie, the girl, she’s someone else.” He states and you nod, offering a half smile. You sit down on his bed holding your hand out for the papers.  
“Sorry.” He states again and you look up at him, he’s sitting next to you on the bed, the papers folded, resting on your leg.  
“For what?” He sighs shaking his head.

“For stealing from you. You threw this away earlier, I was curious, it’s beautiful.” He offers, fingers nervously plucking the strings on his guitar. Smiling to himself before looking back at you.  
“I don’t mind, just trash anyways.” You duck your head unfolding the papers; Archie’s hand closes over yours.  
“Do you think I could play it for you?”  
“For practice?” You nod smiling holding the lyrics he’d rearranged from yours. You smile at the first few chords he strums. You ignore the tiny voice in your head saying this isn’t meant for you, instead content to pretend he’s performing for you.

“Baby I don’t mind spending half my life, waiting for the chance to make you happy  
If I could give anything to live next to you, I never leave your side  
We can do all the things we were warned never to do  
If I can do anything for you, anything for you… If I can do anything for you”

He finishes, face pink, hands nervously fumbling as he puts the guitar down.  
“Wow Archie, that was amazing.” His face lights up, smiling excitedly at you.  
“Really? You like it Y/N?” You smile back, his happiness and excitement at his achievement infectious.  
“Of course, I loved it! You made my scribbles into an actual song. That’s incredible.” Your smile falters as you come back to reality.  
“I’m sure whoever you’ve written it for will love it just as much.” You watch his blush darken, before his head shoots up and he nods, registering what you’re saying.  
“You think?” He looks up waiting for approval you’re about to nod back to him but he grabs your hands smiling at you.  
“Do you really mean it, that you love it?” His voice seems to go quieter, higher even, he’s nervous.

“Of course, Archie, anyone would be lucky to have you play for them.” You don’t mean to sound so sad; you can’t help it. It doesn’t really bother you, him getting you to help, using your song to confess his love for his crush. You try to tell yourself, repeating this over in your mind.  
“Y/N, listen;” You frown shaking your head.  
“It’s fine Archie, I don’t mind you using it, whatever Betty said about me having a crush on you doesn’t matter I just-?” You hesitate, his face seeming to go an even darker shade of pink, eyes widening.  
“You have a crush on me?” Archie stares at you and your face flushes darker than his.  
“Who the hell doesn’t have a crush on you Archie?” You both stare at each other for a moment, before his hands tighten around yours.  
“Can, can I kiss you Y/N?” You blink at him.

“Arch, just five minutes ago you said you were working on this song for the girl you loved, and then you just decide to tell kiss me instead? I don’t think that’s fair to whoever it-,” you don’t finish, his lips pressing against yours for a second.  
“Oh.” Archie wring his hands nervously.  
“It’s you Y/N, the girl I’m trying to impress.” He offers one of his usually blinding smiles. You step closer, sliding yourself onto his lap, straddling him.  
“So you like the song?” You roll your eyes smiling as him bumping your foreheads together.  
“Who cares about the song Archie, I just want you.” You hum, smiling as he pulls you back into kissing him.


	2. Planning Sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Archie get into an argument because she asked Reggie to be her model for her art class instead of him

“Hey Reggie are you busy later today?” Reggie turns and you can feel Archie watching you confused.  
“No, why?”  
“I have an art project and I need a model for it. You game?” Reggie laughs nodding, but turns slightly to Archie pointing to him.  
“Nah Arch is busy, plus I don’t think I could handle having to stare at him for hours without doing anything to him.  
“That’s gross Y/N.”  
“He’s my boyfriend, what do you expect me to do, just not touch him?” You laugh when Archie’s face pinks

“Really Y/N. You don’t see what the problem is.” Archie snaps, you’re trying not to laugh, knowing he’s not actually angry but he’s definitely upset by something.  
“Arch, baby just tell me-“  
“You know what you did.”  
“Wait; is this because of yesterday? The art class issue?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Are you that upset I asked Reggie?”  
“Yes! You could have asked me!”

“I didn’t because last week you said you were going to finally have time to practice your new music; I didn’t want to take that from you.” Archie scowls narrowing his eyes but leaning over to kiss you.  
“What’s wrong now?” You laugh when he glares.  
“You’re being nice. Too nice.”  
“God forbid I do nice things for the guy I love. Shame on me.” You scold yourself unable to stop from smiling as you catch Archie trying to crush his own smile.  
“Well now I feel awful.”  
“What happened?”

“I may have asked Ronnie to model for my art project, since you asked Reggie.”  
“Well unlike you I don’t mind you having your ex model for you.”  
“Reggie’s your ex?”  
“Well no, so technically what you’re doing is worse so- Archie no it’s okay!” Archie’s eyes look panicked and you try your best to avoid laughing at him.  
“Babe it’s okay it was a joke, I appreciate you telling me your silly idea for revenge.”  
“It wasn’t revenge just-“  
“A way for you to get back at me for asking Reggie instead of you? That’s revenge!”  
“Well it doesn’t matter-“ You pull your arms around him and he presses a kiss to your lips.  
“Did you really think I’d rather draw reggie in a swimsuit than you?”  
“Wait swimsuit?” You nod to him and he averts his eyes.  
“Reggie said-“

“And you believed him???”  
“Shut up!” Archie scowls pulling away from you to sit on his couch folding his arms. You sit next to him sighing to try to stop yourself from laughing.  
“So let me get this straight, you listened to what Reggie Mantle had to say about posing for my art class project, since you were busy, and then to retaliate you asked Veronica to pose for your project, assuming it would bother me? So you wanted to get in a fight?” You nudge his arm and he shakes his head.  
“No I just; it’s dumb for you to ask Reggie.”  
“I asked because you were busy.”  
“I wouldn’t have been if-“ You kiss him softly.  
“I know, that’s why I didn’t ask, you need time to do things you love.” You laugh when he pulls you onto his lap kissing your face and moving down to kiss against your neck.  
“You’re right I should have time to do things I love, you included.” He winks kissing you more.  
“We have class in a few minutes.”  
“We just need a few minutes anyways.”

“Arch, come on you have your big art class modeling to do.” You laugh at him and he frowns pausing kissing you and you roll your eyes standing and waving to Veronica.  
“Hey, Archie said you roped him into modelling for his art project.” She nods laughing when Archie scowls at you.  
“He said it was because you asked Reggie.” You nod at her and smirk.  
“Apparently Reggie convinced him it was far more intimate than it was so in retaliation he asked you.” Veronica laughs nodding.  
“It’s alright, I understand our boys can be the jealous type.” You nod watching Reggie and Archie glaring at each other.

“They’re idiots, but our idiots. Archie;” You smile when he turns towards you.  
“Walk me to class?” You laugh when his face lights up and walks over to you.  
“You’re cute when you’re grumpy.” Archie’s scowl deepens.  
“I’m not grumpy, I’m upset at myself.”  
“Why?”  
“I made a stupid mistake, and didn’t trust you.”  
“All you did was ask Veronica to be your model, that’s not a stupid mistake that’s asking a friend for help.”  
“I should have asked you!!”  
“Would you be able to concentrate if I was in front of you in a bikini though?” Archie opens his mouth but swallows nodding.

“Now I’m missing out on that!” He huffs crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
“Well how about I come over later then? So you can see how distracting it would be?”  
“Well you’ll just have to, I need to get as much practice as possible if I want to get a good grade.”  
“Because you’re so concerned with a good grade in art.”  
“Of course.” He laughs pulling you in for a kiss as you make it to your classroom.  
“See you later then.”  
“I recommend the red one you have!” He shouts after you and you smile nodding.


	3. Lunch Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie is jealous of an ex or a friendship with another guy and he is acting weird around reader

“Archie it’s just lunch.”  
“He’s a southsider.” Archie hisses.  
“So is Jughead and I don’t bother you about your friends.” Archie sinks in the chair.  
“It’s not that he’s just; he seems like a bad guy.”  
“Archie I haven’t seen him in like three years; I know it’s a long time to change but it’s just a lunch, in a public place; in case you need that reassurance.” Archie sighs and you grin half hugging him before you run off to class.

You’d been expecting Archie to walk you to school like he always did, and you’re confused when you see him leaving with Betty. You debate running to catch up with them but they seem to be in some deep conversation so you let them walk ahead and awkwardly end up passing them in the halls when they duck into the student lounge.  
You don’t bother trying to strain to hear the conversation waiting for Archie to slow and greet you instead you’re shocked when Archie walks by you, deep in conversation with Jughead. You don’t say anything as you make your way to class, assuring yourself you’ll talk to him about whatever’s going on. You entertain the idea that whatever you’re worried about and seem to be experiencing is just your mind playing tricks on you.

“Hey; seat free?” You grin and Archie nods towards it.  
“All yours.”  
“Busy day?” You question and Archie shrugs.  
“Not too bad, how was lunch yesterday?”  
“Good, it was nice to catch up! He’s really busy though, with a new job so we probably won’t hang out anytime soon.” You brush aside the way Archie seems to relax when you mention this. Watching as he turns slightly more towards you as you settle into the seat for lunch.

“Hey Y/N.” You grin when you hear a familiar voice.  
“Hey! I thought you had work all this week.”  
“I get off for lunch, thought I’d get you pop’s and you could show me around your school.” He grins and you laugh.  
“Don’t tell me you drove all the way from Greendale to bring me lunch.”  
“I didn’t?”  
“Are you lying?” You laugh more when he nods pulling him into a hug and gesturing towards the school.

“I can’t wait to show you everything; plus you get to meet my friends!”  
“Is Archie included in that? Seeing as you wouldn’t shut up about him during our lunch yesterday.”  
“You’ll understand when you see him.”  
“Redheads aren’t my type.” You roll your eyes.  
“Do you have a type then?” You watch his eyes scanning over the crowd.  
“Not anyone at this school.”  
“Why not?”  
“It’s like a prep school compared to the shit-hole I go to.”  
“Greendale high is a shit hole?”  
“Centerville remember.”  
“Right that stupid school zone thing they changed.” You laugh when he grumbles more and you pat his shoulder.

“It’ll be okay, now lets eat before it gets too cold.” You grin back as he shoves himself into a seat on the outdoor benches.  
“Huh, doesn’t change my opinion seeing him all pissed off like that.” You turn slightly confused but grinning when you see Archie walking over.  
“Hey Archie! We’re having lunch, you want to sit with us?”  
“No Y/N, can we talk?”  
“Course. You nod to the seat next to you and he shakes his head glaring across from you.  
“Alone.”

“You can take her, no need to displace me from my lunch.” You narrow your eyes before sighing.  
“Sorry he can be a huge dick.” You snap as Archie scowls.  
“Why’re you with him anyways?”  
“He’s my friend, I missed hanging out with him.”  
“I like you. More than friends wise.” Archie blurts out and you stare at him.  
“Like to date? Or best friends?”  
“Both, the first one preferably.” You nod slowly.  
“Okay; um maybe ask me out?”

“Oh! Right, uhh; Y/N, do you want to go out with me?”  
“I’d like that; when though?” You grin and he laughs.  
“Tomorrow night? We can go to Pop’s and then hang out at mine and watch movies.”  
“That sounds wonderful Archie.”  
“Good, you should probably get back to your lunch, before it gets cold.”

“You should sit with me. Since we’re going on a date tomorrow.”  
“You want me to sit with you?”  
“Of course. I wouldn’t have agreed to the date tomorrow if I didn’t like you back.”  
“Not as friends.” Archie nods and you nod back.  
“More than friends, preferably a boyfriend.” He grins nodding back towards the bench he’d taken you from.


	4. Night Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader works the night shift at Pop’s, and see’s how upset Archie is

You’re not sure what happens the first time you realize how attractive Archie Andrews is; you reason it’s the sleep deprivation at having to adjust to the night shift you find yourself on.  
The second time is when he comes staggering in after a midnight run and tries to shake his hair out of his eyes without using his hands as you offer him a choice of drinks.  
You learn his midnight order by heart; a double bacon burger, two sodas and a chocolate milkshake. You also learn he eats faster on days he’s avoiding jughead; which after the fourth of july seems to be anytime he comes in.  
There’s the rare time when Jughead will come in and Archie doesn’t leave; they’ll often awkwardly nod to each other. It’s one of these nights that Jughead catches your arm after you refill his coffee.

“He’s upset; but he won’t talk to me.” He sighs looking upset and you chew your lip before nodding and sitting across from Archie when you have your break.  
“Archie right?”  
“Y/N.” He smiles softly and you tense before you remember you’re wearing a name tag. You nod.  
“What’s on your mind then?” He shrugs and avoids your eyes and you nudge a fresh shake towards him; he grins a little and you wait for another moment before he mumbles something.  
“Hm?” You question.

“I’m ruining my friendship with Jughead.” He slumps onto the table.  
“Well talk to him? He talks about you a lot, he’s worried.”  
Archie just shrugs and like Jughead catches your arm when you go to continue your shift.  
“Can we talk when you finish?”  
“I get off at seven am.” He nods and you laugh when he falls asleep on the table at four am.

He ends up leaving, bleary eyed and exhausted when his dad picks him up; half pulling him along to the car. He reappears two days later with a vase filled with flowers.  
“Sorry for bailing.” You smile slightly and gesture to the flowers.  
“Uhh; Betty said they’re a proper apology but I didn’t know if you’d have a vase so I brought one.” He grins and you laugh before nodding to the booth he normally sits in.  
“Sorry for probably talking your ear off and-”

“Archie; I want to listen to you. It’s not a problem or a bother.” Archie nods about to speak again when the Bulldogs rush in laughing and grinning; the River Vixen’s close behind. You can already see Archie closing himself off and you don’t hold your breath when he calls you over.  
“Keep the change.” He rushes out of the diner and you pocket the tip trying not to grin as you notice a phone number scribbled on the receipt.

He’s back in at two am curled around the usual burger he gets but avoiding the milkshake until you set one down assuring him it’s on the house.  
“It’s fine;” He tries to assure you but his voice cracks and you sit next to him surprised when he curls around you.  
“I ruined everything Y/N.” You sigh shaking your head.  
“What happened then?” You avoid telling him you’d been in class; that you’d seen him fighting with Jughead and how Betty had refused to look at him beyond a glare.

Archie doesn’t say much beyond what you’d already been able to guess; that he, Jughead and Betty were fighting again. You’d tried to assure him that you’d all pull through like you’d seen them do time and time again. But he just shrugs and chews his lip until you sigh again and manage to drag more information out of him about it.

He returns over the next few days, slowly spilling more and more of the drama he’d embroiled himself into with rejecting Betty and making Jughead think he did have feelings for her.  
“Do you?” He looks bewildered at your question and shakes his head.  
“No; not her! I was asking Betty for advice; and Jughead thought I was asking her when she offered to practice with me! It was kinda insane; I mean Jughead knows I have a crush onnnnnn; anyways we’ve smoothed it over; i think; but Jughead still gives me angry looks; like now.” He nods towards where Jughead sits and you laugh a little at the glare on his face.

“It could just be him being annoyed; about something you’re doing.”  
“Not doing.” You hear jughead hiss and nod to Archie when he walks by; laptop tucked under his arm.  
“Well do you know what it is? That you’re apparently not doing?” You giggle when Archie nods resting his forehead onto the table.  
“Yeah.” He sighs looking back up towards you.  
“Do you need more advice? Or to practice without making Jughead pissy.”  
“Heh; I don’t think practicing with you would help?”

“Oh, so you’ll take my advice but won’t practice with me?” You joke, he looks upset and seems to become flustered.  
“No Y/N just you can’t help me with this; i mean you can but i just uhhh; don’t need your advice?” He tries to reason and you watch him struggle slightly.  
“Okay what’s the problem; just tell me that; i might be able to help with just that.”  
“I have a crush on someone; and obviously I don’t know how to tell them or deal with it.”  
“I’m assuming that you can’t just go up and tell them?”  
“I mean I could; but..”  
“Your scared of them rejecting you?”  
“Yeah; they’re just so kind; and thoughtful and I don’t want to put them through the awkwardness of having to reject me.”  
“I could say all those things about you; you know that right?” his face pinks slightly and he bites back a smile.  
“Really?”

“Yeah; between seeing you at school and here whenever you’re stressed; you’re a good person Archie; you’re never stressed about selfish reasons; it’s always your friends; or your crush in this case.” he mumbles a thanks and all you catch is the word you.  
“Can you repeat that? I only caught the last part.” You grin and watch his face steadily grow pinker and pinker.  
“I have a crush on you.”  
“Oh; well at least you don’t need advice on what to do about me rejecting you then.”


	5. Double Date (Archie/reader/Sweet Pea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie/Reader/Sweet Pea; No specified plot

“Y/N give us a sec.” Sweet Pea turns from where you’d sat down between him and Fangs. He returns to glaring at Archie who’s glaring right back; but he leans forward and smiles at you.  
“Hey Y/N.” You smile back and nudge sweet Pea.  
“We’re still on for Pop’s later right?” Archie frowns and your eyes widen.  
“Both of us.”  
“No I was going to take you out later; Sweet Pea and I were just glaring and uhh discussing it.”  
“So that’s a no on pop’s? I was told you both needed study help.”  
“No we’re both passing english..”

“I was trying to give you an out earlier.” You look up from the shake Archie and Sweet Pea on either side of you.  
“An out?”  
“I can’t imagine the rest of the Serpent are going to enjoy you dating one northsider; let alone two; or one of the actual bulldog football players.” Sweet Pea wrinkles his nose and Archie laughs.

“What Arch?”  
“Who said we were dating?”  
“You did after we spent like two whole days hanging out in your trailer.”  
“Hanging out does-”  
“Sex; she means sex Sweet Pea.”

“If I remember correctly we only had sex once and then we ordered pizza and watched half of season one of agents of shield.”

You wake up wrapped around Sweet Pea with Archie half off the bed; his lower half somehow sandwiched between you and Sweet Pea.  
“Jesus he’s like a starfish.”  
“And you’re the octopus; does that make me the rock then?”  
“Mermaid.” Archie answers as he shoves himself up and twists so he’s now sandwiching you between him and Sweet Pea fully.  
“Do you think the Serpent’s will care if I miss the meeting?”  
“No; Jughead won’t be there; he and Betty were spending the day ‘studying’ yesterday.”

“Oh wow almost like that’s a good excuse.” You shoot back and they both laugh.  
“Sarcasm doesn’t get you breakfast or kisses you know that right?”  
“Wait, you were gonna get breakfast?” You stare at Sweet pea who grins.  
“I was; but now I’ll just get it from the Wyrm.”  
“Actually we have to get going; I have football practice and Y/N has cheer.”  
“I don’t have cheer for another two hours so I can have breakfast.”

You’re early to cheer so you decide to watch the footballers before you go change.  
“Arch; you got a second?” Archie turns and nods to Betty and Veronica who smile nervously back.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Y/N; she’s well she’s been sleeping with Sweet Pea.”  
“Oh she has?” You can tell Archie is trying to act surprised; to not give away that he was involved in the sleeping almost an hour ago.  
“Yeah; we don’t know if it’s a one time thing; it doesn’t seem like it.”  
“Oh; uh thanks; I’ll talk to her about it then.” Archie nods to them and you retreat back into the locker room pretending you’ve just gotten there.

”Wait; wait they think we’re sleeping together?”  
“I mean they’re not wrong… A little bit uh off; but not wrong.”  
“I mean they’re missing the fact we’re all in this together; no don’t start singing.” Archie huffs when you and Sweet Pea grin at each other.  
“It’s fine.” Archie assures and you turn slightly to him from where you’re resting on the couch and Sweet Pea’s lap.  
“What is?”  
“Them thinking I’m being cheated on; I know you’re not really liking the idea of being exposed as dating a southsider so I’m fine staying in the shadows.”  
“I don’t want you two to stay in the shadows though; I want us to be open about it.” Archie nods turning when the door opens.

“Hey dad!”  
“Hey Betty said she needed-” Fred trails off and you look up from where you’re relaxed half on Sweet Pea and half on Archie; who are wearing each other’s shirts.  
“No time like the present.” You mumble as Betty stares behind Fred who’s already walking up the stairs to escape.


	6. Double Date Pt 2 (Archie/reader/Sweet Pea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2 of Double Date

“I’m going to tell them.” Sweet Pea states and you look up from where you and Archie were reading when he’d gotten up to make lunch for everyone.  
“Tell who what?”  
“The Serpents; that we’re dating.” He nods and you grin and him.  
“That sounds nice; doesn’t it Archie; that way we don’t have to hide as much at school.”  
“Yeah; uhh sure; sounds great.” Archie looks a little pale and Sweet Pea returns to the couch and nudges both of you to the side so he can half cuddle with both of you.  
“You seem bothered by that.”  
“I don’t want any of the northsiders being shitty to you because you’re dating me or Y/N. It wouldn’t be fair; and you know they’ll make a big deal about it because you’re a Serpent.”

“Archie; I’m telling the Serpents, not the whole school.”  
“I bet you the northsiders will find out; I mean Toni and Cheryl will know so will Jughead which means Betty will; so Veronica does which is most of our friends; so they’ll tease us; and then everyone will know.”  
“Huh you’re actually good at plotting things out; maybe you should add writing to the list of five hundred things you do.” Sweet Pea laughs and you wrinkle your eyebrows at how Archie only half laughs; you know something’s going on but before you can say anything he turns his attention back to the book.

You don’t get a chance to talk to him or Sweet Pea before school the next day where you can see Archie getting more and more tense the more Serpent’s arrive to school relaxing in the student lounge. You’re trying to comfort Archie by rubbing your thumb on his hand but he just seems more panicked when Jughead walks in and Sweet Pea stands and nods towards the Serpents.  
“Can we talk.”  
“About?” Jughead turns from greeting Betty.

“Stuff.” He mumbles and you twist yourself in the chair to observe better.  
“Is this about you dating Archie and Y/N? None of us care so go do whatever you want with them.” You try not to laugh when you can feel Archie physically relax but he tenses up slightly.  
“How did you know??”  
“You really think Andrews can keep a secret like that from his best friend.” Archie looks like he wants to bolt before Sweet Pea turns and steps towards him.

”You told Jughead???”  
“I panicked okay! He thought Y/N was cheating on me with you and i may have defended you both and he caught on and then told the rest of the Serpents before i could tell him not too!”  
“You guys didn’t say anything???” Sweet Pea groans to the rest of the Serpents and Fangs nods.  
“Of course; we just assumed you guys were either super shy about dating; or were worried about the Northsiders not taking it well.”  
“About that…” Jughead mumbles and you glare at him.  
“You fucking told betty??? What the hell does secret mean anything to anyone anymore.” You snap glaring along with Sweet Pea; Archie has huddled slightly behind both of you.

“We’re not going to protect you; well I mean we don’t have to at least.”  
“I can’t believe everyone knew we were dating.”  
“Wait you’re dating? We assumed you were hooking up with each other.”  
“Really?”  
“Well yeah Sweet Pea always talks about how much he hates northsider’s there’s no way he’d date one northsider; let alone two; and let alone actually dating them.”

“So uhh is that why you guys always had study groups? And your grades never went up.” Veronica laughs a little and Archie glares.  
“We studied sometimes. A little; we had the books open.”  
“And what were you doing instead of that?” Toni grins and Cheryl smirks.  
“You really want to know our sex life that badly?” Sweet pea wrinkles his nose and you laugh at everyone’s disgusted faces.


	7. Prompt: 13+24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a prompt list; 13.) “Kiss Me.” 24.)“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

It just so happened that following Archie Andrews had always lead you to trouble.

Second grade is when you remember your first realize this. When he’d gone over to Betty’s every day; and on weekends refusing to tell you why, how you’d tried to sneak over goading Jughead into it with you. You find out after he excitedly tells you he can go to third grade with you it’s because his reading was so bad.

When the rift between him and Jughead had grown that summer. When he’d bailed on the fourth of July trip and spending almost all of the summer ‘out’ or working with his dad. You’d sided with Jughead; understanding the hurt and bitterness he’d felt. 

It wasn’t like you had meant to follow him out towards the Southside; or get tangled with the Serpent’s that had run away. You find yourself siding on the Southside more and more and it’s not long before you find new friends and a family in the Southside Serpent’s. The longer Archie spends with Hiram Lodge and tangled with Veronica the more you grow into your snakeskin.

You’re confused when he calls you at three am.

“Arch?”

“Hey Y/N; you able to come outside I; I need help. You’re the only one I trust to do this.” You don’t entertain why sliding out of your window and looping around your house to where Archie stands awkwardly.

“What happened?”

“I got in a fight.”

“A fight?” You step closer grimacing at the gash on his shoulder and part way down his arm.

“Alright; come in. Gonna have to start charging you for this shit.” You laugh and he sighs in relief.

You clean and bandage his arm nudging him so he knows he can leave.

“Listen Y/N about this summer; and well most of the school year. I’m sorry for avoiding you and everyone I just-”

“It’s okay; water under the bridge.”

“Can I kiss you; to pay you back; i mean it’s fine you don’t want I just-”

“Kiss me. Did you hit your head or-”

“Oh, right; uhh I like you. It’s why I want to kiss you.” He grins and you laugh.

“Of course you forget to tell me you like me before you offer to kiss me.”


	8. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie/Reader, post college, reader works as a nurse and Archie gets sick so she takes care of him

Archie doesn’t argue that he’s sick and you’re grateful he has the common sense not to, still he refuses to come near you, stating your job as a nurse is too important to risk, and he can take care of himself for a few days.

Of course that’s before he falls in the shower, and before he looks sheepishly at you, eyes red from the shampoo that’s gotten in them.

“Archie seriously I can take a couple days off, while I know you think me making a good impression at my new job as a nurse is very important, Riverdale Hospital can survive without me for two days. Besides it’s not really work if I’m just taking care of you.” You huff a little crossing your arms and nodding.

“You still do that when you think you’re right.”

“I don’t think I know I’m right.” You shift uncrossing your arms and Archie laughs.

“What?”

“You just did it again, you’ve been doing it since high school, and you did it all through college.”

“Mhmm, do you really have room to talk Mr. I sing musical songs while I’m going through the day..”

“Hey, Big Fun is a killer workout song and you know it.” You nod nudging him so he goes to sit on the bed, after having dried himself off and pulled on clothes assuring you he can at least dress himself.

“Well I’m glad you were home.” he offers as some sort of peace. You roll your eyes fondly and pull him into a hug, which he struggles to get out of, settling on pushing his face away from you.

“I could get you sick Y/N…”

“Yes and? I’m a nurse, I can handle a cold.”

“But then you’d take more time off work.”

“Archie, I just finished a masters degree, and I’ve been working the night shift for three weeks straight, I think I can handle a little cold and some relaxation time with my boyfriend taking care of me.” You smirk and he smiles back but it dissolves into a round of sneezing as you start to set up the couch for him to sleep on.

“I don’t need to sleep.”  
“I know but rest is one of the most important things you can do to help your body.”

“Mhhm so is cuddling and laughter..” He adds and you nod seriously laying down next to him and turning the tv on low.

He’s asleep before the show finishes and you laugh under your breath kissing his forehead as a way to check his temperature, in addition to the fact you know he won’t let you kiss him as he’s paranoid you’ll get sick.

You wake up with a blanket around you and can hear Archie coughing in the bathroom, if the echo is anything to go by.

“You okay babe?” You peer from the doorway watching as he’s trying to turn the hot tap on the bath.

“You could have woken me?” He glares a little and shakes his head, coughing more.

“You seemed tired.”

“Babe, you’re sick, that trumps me being a little sleepy okay?” He nods but still tries to turn the tap.

“You remember the landlord saying that the hot tap doesn’t work right?”

“Well I do now..” he huffs and turns the shower nozzle on the hottest it will go, sighing as the steam helps him breath easier.


End file.
